Robots and Noodles
Coil and Lothario get acquainted over a pasta dinner. Will they become business associates? Friends? Two out of three or more participants in a Mexican standoff? Initial Setting: A diner in the Orange District Timeline: Preceded by lol big app Followed by --- Lothario leans on the table as he chuckles. Lothario: Fratello--honestly, you can do what you want. Your face is serious. It's not life or death. Coil: I-I know, I just...want to make a good impression. I don't really know what the boss is like. Lothario: '''Like a crazy child. '''Coil: '''I see...I guess it couldn't hurt to say a little something in return. Don't want to hurt his feelings. Coil chuckles a bit to himself. '''Lothario: He looks like a young boy but I hear he must be something like 33 in age. I don't know how it works. It is best you at least say hello, I think. Lothario scratches at his forehead a little. Coil taps some buttons on his phone. Coil: "Good to be working under you, sir." Lothario leans over and looks at Coil's message, snickering. He clearly has a dirty mind but he wonders if the young man caught on. Coil: Is that right? Is he like one of those weird child stars or somethin'? Lothario: 'Don't know. Don't really care. I really just joined UG so I could get protection... Coil averts his eyes a bit, figuring it's probably a sensitive topic. '''Coil: '''Oh... Lothario he swallows hard and decides to change the subject. This isn't one he wants to discuss either. '''Lothario: '''So...food, huh? ''What an awkward topic change, he thinks to himself Coil's eyes light up as he thinks about his spaghetti again. '''Coil: '''Oh, yeah. You gonna eat anything? Have a seat, man. Lothario smiles as he pulls the chair out and takes a seat, grabbing a nearby menu. '''Lothario: '''I wonder if this is as good as my mother makes... Lothario stares at the menu hesistantly. Coil bites his lip as he spins some noodles around his fork, then shoves the bundle into his mouth all at once. '''Coil: 'Sgud shtuf. Prorbl nah 'z gud 's omayd doh. (It's good stuff. Probably not as good as homemade though.) Lothario wags his finger at Coil. Lothario: '''Talking with mouth full is bad manners. '''Coil: '''Nn... Coil embarrassingly holds the back of his hand up to his mouth as he swallows. '''Coil: '''Sorry, man. I come from a big family... Lothario laughs and pats Coil on the back. '''Lothario: '''No worries, Coil. Lothario calls the waitress over and orders a plate of shrimp aglio olio, handing the menu back to her. He taps his fingers on the table as he waits. '''Coil: '''Ah, man, maybe I should order some of that too. I could eat this stuff all day. Lothario pats his abdomen and laughs '''Lothario: Too much carbs for a little man like you. Coil chuckles as he pats his gut. Coil: '''I burn this stuff off real easy. No lie. '''Lothario: Ah, do you do parkour? 'Coil: '''Nah, nah, I'm a b-boy. A breakdancer. Coil digs around in his bowl with his fork, looking for more meatballs. Lothario nods and his brow raises. '''Lothario: '''I see, I see! I'm not very good myself at moving but my voice could knock you down. '''Coil: '''Yeah, you said you're a singer, right? What kind of stuff do you sing? '''Lothario: '''I guess you could call it pop rock but I am honing my skills to sing opera. Lothario his cheeks turn a little pink from mentioning opera. '''Coil: '''Good stuff, good stuff. Pretty big difference 'tween the two though. '''Coil: '''So you can do all that dramatic stuff like on TV? '''Lothario: '''My mother used to be an opera singer...and I want to make her proud. I'm not very dramatic, sorry. Lothario awkwardly scratches his chin. '''Coil: ''S in the family blood, huh? My family's like that too. Lothario nods. 'Lothario: '''Father is a mechanic so I turned into a singing mechanic? Lothario laughs as his fingers keep tapping on the table. Coil chuckles heartily from his stomach. '''Coil: '''Your customers must love you. Shoot, if I could get a song while getting my bike fixed up, it'd just make my day. '''Lothario: '''I don't get as many customers as you think. Only the rich really have vehicles. I spend my time mostly making robots--I bet I could fix the bike and sing while you watch. Coil's eyes widen for a second. '''Coil: '''Ahhhh man, you make robots? '''Lothario: '''Yes, yes! Robots! Lothario reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little robot, sticking a battery in it. The robot walks and spins. '''Coil: '''Holy shit! This is ''wild! Coil backs his chair up, then leans forward, coming to eye level with the little robot. 'Lothario: '''It's nothing special. Lothario waits as his plate of pasta arrives. The robot walks forward and pokes Coil's nose '''Coil: '''Man, this is some high-level stuff! Half the people I know wouldn't even know where to begin with this. '''Lothario: '''Father is smart man and taught me many things. Lothario starts digging into his pasta, twirling them up on to the fork and into his mouth with a smile '''Coil: '''So...you've got more 'a these? That's what you're scavenging metal for? Lothario nods, his mouth clearly way too full to be talking Coil gives Lothario a wide-eyed look, not realizing how excited he looks. Lothario chews and swallows before wiping his mouth. '''Lothario: '''My garage is full of robots and I have a special robot named Nells. Nells is advanced enough to help around house. '''Coil: '''Oh man, this is...this is blowin' my mind right here. Like, ''real-life-sci-fi blowin' my mind. Lothario is very confused and raises a brow. '''Lothario: '''It's just robots... Coil slightly cocks his head to the side, his eyes still fixated on the little robot on the table. '''Coil: '''Ah, well...I guess workin' on these guys must be pretty normal for you. People like me, we only see these kinds of things in movies. '''Lothario: '''I make many wind up toys to give away too. '''Lothario: '''Well, stop by sometime. You can meet my robot dog too. Lothario goes back to stuffing his face with pasta. Category:RP Category:Lothario Category:Coil